Wedding Day Bliss
by nerdgonewrongxx
Summary: She knew if she glanced at her reflection, she would see not a cheerful bride to be, but a heartbroken young woman about to be married to the man she does not love. MaikoKataang. Mai's Pov up.
1. katara

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar Mai and Zuko would already be married and runaway on the bird thing Zuko owns, and any hints of Zutara would be flamed mercilessly. Bwahaha. So as you can see, I do not own Avatar.-nodnod-**

She could not marry him. She did not love him, and she never would. They held no longing in their gaze, no passion in their stares. They were nothing more than friends. But, they were forced to be more. The marriage was something she had wanted avoid completely. Yet she had to marry Zuko, it was her duty, as many had told her before. Their marriages would bring peace to both Nations, and everyone would live happily ever after.

Except her. She would be dreaming that the Firelord who held her close was instead a tall airbending monk, and in her sleep she would be happier then any other point in her life. She saw the look on his face, it was blank, lifeless, not at all the face of a young man being married. And she saw his eyes. The gold pools would occasional dart towards the growing crowds, towards a tall, pale young woman. Unlike the smiling faces around her, she remained solemn, and cold looking, her porcelain features lacking of emotion. Beneath his mask she could see the look of turmoil, the love he could not show for that young woman off in the crowd.

Her eyes flickered upon another solemn face in the crowd. Aang had never been good at masking emotion, and the pain was burrowed deep within his storm gray eyes, the cheerful smile on his face a desperate attempt to hide it. Her heart sobbed pitifully within her. They had been best friends for years, always a longing to be more, but never a statement to request it was heard. She whished now more than ever she could run, just run away into his arms and pretend this had never happened. She would not be dressed in a gorgeous silk wedding gown, married to a man she barely knew.

She knew if she glanced at her reflection, she would see not a cheerful bride to be, but a heartbroken young woman about to be married to the man she does not love. Her blue eyes would fake happiness, concealing the sorrow beneath. She would put on a smile, for all those others. She could not do this. She couldn't do this. It would be betraying her heart. She shook her head sadly, feelings the tears drip down her cheeks, carelessly ignored. Most asummed this was tears of joy, but four people knew better. For on the inside they were doing the same.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know you all are probably going WTF! by now, but yeah. This is just something random that popped into my mind. I added Maikoness too, as you can see. D This is just what would happen if Katara /really/ was froced to marry Zuko. She wouldn't fall desperately in love with him. Blargh you Zutara!-shakes fist into air-**

**Yeah. Review plz. **


	2. aang

He wanted to rise, he wanted to yell. He wished to more than just sit here, and let her get away. His smile faltered when he found her gaze upon him, and he resisted the urge to run up and steal her away. They'd go far far away. Away from this place, away from it all. He'd like it. Having a small reason to smile, the lopsided grin returned just not near as little.

He felt his spine tingle, and he felt himself slowly slip into the Avatar State. Emotions whirled in his bladed head, rampaging across his tortured brain. He focused intently upon something, desperately trying not to go into the destructive state. So he focused on her. Katara.

How long had he secretly desired for affection? Longer than he could remember. Perhaps it had started when she first held him, holding him like an angel. He almost thought he had died, only to remind himself he was the Avatar. Even that gloomy thought did not shred the light that burst through him. She was a motherly, mot assumed that would mean she thought of him as a younger brother. She did not, he was sure of it. He could not miss the look of utter sorrow when she looked his way, before it faded quickly into her tanned mask

Something akin to anger was in his eyes, as he glanced toward Zuko. His face was solemn, not loving. He wished will all his might when he opened his eyes, there would be no armored once banished Prince next to Katara, but himself. He loved her, but as usual he was too late. He felt as if a bison was balancing upon his temple, a pounding head ache racking his poor head. Putting his pain off to the side, he followed Zuko's gaze, only to widen slightly when he realized who exactly Zuko was looking at. 

She was that dagger lady, the one with the sharp nails, and who nearly killed them multiple times. He had a scar on his arm and torso to prove it, and Sokka had numerous ones. From what he learned, she had been chasing Zuko aswell. Why would he care for her anyway? He spotted a flicker of emotion in her normally stoney face, and it was pain. Hurt beyond belief she stared up at Zuko, her eyes unwaveringly focused upon the Prince. He tore his eyes away, feeling the ache of his head ache returning. It all seemed to fade away however, when he found tears dripping down Katara's face.

It took all self control he possessed in his tall body not to run up there and glide her away. He grasped the arm rest tightly, with so much strength it seemed he would have broken it. "Katara,"The Avatar whispered, only a voice in the wind, not loud enough for anyone but himself to hear.

He had felt pain before, he was sure of it. During the fight with Lord Ozai he had nearly died, his arms, and legs broken, his faced marred. He had experienced pain then, but this was nothing like the pain that spread through his body. No one was physically harming him, but the sight of the pair underneath the glorious arch made pain shoot through his body like never before, numbing his body. He felt hot, stinging tears drip down his face, but quickly he wiped them away with the sleeve of his robes. As he stared up at the two once more, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, even more so as Katara reluctantly retorted."I do,"

**(AN/) I hate, hate, hate, this chapter. Really. But I'm going to post it anyway, I might replace it. I need your opinion. Keep it or no?**

Thanks all you reviewers! Eight reviews in twenty hours. Thanks.

Either Mai or Zuko's Pov is coming next.


	3. zuko

**Wedding Day BlissAuthor: G.I Jess**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Avatar. You know that already.  
  
Pain was something Zuko was all too familiar with. He had been denied his birthright, scarred and banished by his Father, and nearly killed by his younger sister. He had felt the pain of when his mother had left, and when he was called a Peasant for the first time. After all, the fall from Prince and heir to the throne to nothing but a peasant barely scraping by was a long one.

Yet none of this could amount to the feeling of agony he had blossoming in his chest. His throat seemed to be clogged with some sticky substance and he swallowed thickly, though it did not ease his suffering. His gold eyes darted towards the Water Tribe member before him. She was pretty yes, gorgeous even, but he had no feelings for her, and she fortunately was the same.  
It was obvious in the way she scanned the crowds, her eyes always seeming to land on the Avatar. He had always known the two had something, it had been obvious even when he was trying to restore his honor. He assumed she had exactly the same feeling of agony constricting her heart, as it did his.

His eyes, one marred by the disfiguring scar, swept over the thousands who had crowded into the chapel. Despite his wishes, they landed upon a certain female. Mai. He remembered the small blushing girl who never seemed to look him in the eye, and he found the strange urge to chuckle lodged into the back of his throat. She had changed so much. 

No longer a blushing little girl, she was a tall, powerful looking young woman who's emotions were nearly unreadable. Not even her stoic expression however could hide the way her hands shook in what he presumed was a mixture of frustration, nerves, and heart break. She was near the front of the crowd, her hands clasped tightly upon the arm rest in an attempt to stop her shaking hands. He had harbored feelings for her during his younger years, and apparently they both had continued to due so, despite all the trouble.

He had saved her from Azula during the Final Battle, though she had complained of not being a 'damsel in distress' when he had carried her to the healer, her leg gravely injured. She had spoken dryly, but he knew she did not mind if he was her savior. In fact, he had assumed she rather enjoyed it. The two had gotten to be closer, to the point he was contemplating whether it was too soon for him to ask for her hand in marriage. He was not given any further time to think about this, for this wedding had been decided to take place.

The small smile that threatened to curve his lips upward disappeared, and his face became solemn and stiff once more. He felt his back go rigid and his throat clog up to the point he could barely breath as the girl reluctantly stated "I do," Now all eyes were on him, and he swallowed roughly once more."I do,"He spoke solemnly, though he did not believe these words were his own. His listened stiffly to the Priest's words, but only "Speak now or forever hold your peace," rang in his mind. He could protest, but that would offend the Water Tribe. They were already reluctant to make peace with the Fire Nation, he could not anger them further. And suddenly, breaking the gloomy silence was a man he knew all to well, protesting against the marriage.

**(AN:) DUN DUN DUNNNNN. It's a cliffhanger. -gasp- If you can guess who, I applaud you. I hope this chapter was good enough, I was struggling with it.  
**

**Oh, and P.S  
MAIKO AND KATAANG! WHOO!**


	4. mai

Mai is not the kind of young woman who loses control over her emotions, they are usually kept in strict order, hidden behind a porcelain mask, but now that has changed. Her hands shake with such intensity she is forced to grip the arm rest in a futile attempt to steady them. The world spins about her, a blur of multiple colors she cannot place. The young woman feels dizzy, and only her scolding thoughts manage to make the room stop whirring about.

Never has she been so overcome by emotions. Anger, sadness, anxietyâ€¦ they all swirl into one coursing hurt that racks both her head and chest. The pain is sharp and jagged, like a dagger piercing her body multiple times. Her hate for her emotions increases, and the struggle for her to keep her facade up incread drastically. Weddings were meant to be joyous occasions, but happiness was not one of the many emotions struggling to break hold of her control.

She looks up to water bender, and the urge to pierce her neck with a stiletto is overbearing. She refrains from doing so, fortunately for the bride to be. Mai's pale eyes drift downward, and her eyes sting with unshed tears. No, her head screams, crying is pathetic and unbecoming, but her eyes do not listen. They water upon their own accord, the crystal drops dripping down her face, only to be irately wiped away by her sleeve.

She tries another tactic. Lying to herself. You don't care about him, she says in her head, but a louder voice disagrees. Those days after the war were not the best days of your life. The voice inside her head mocks her, and her plan crumbles to pieces. She feels unexplainably giddy at the thought of the events that took place, but it's not enough to change what's happening. Mai looks up at him, and hopes by some miracle of Agni he isn't married off to that young woman who could never care for him the way she did.

The miracle of Agni comes in the shape of a fat, balding old man with a strange obsession with tea. The man who performs the ceremony looks both shocked and angry, â€˜how dare this man, no matter how important, interrupt this weddingâ€™, his facial features scream. Ironâ€™s voice is hoarse and scratchy from age, but it echoes throughout the crowded church. Mai remembers being a little girl, and playing Pai Sho with the retired General. Flashes of images replay in her head, and she momentarily forgets to listen to General Iroh's words.

He speaks with obvious charisma, continuing on about how marriage should be of love, not politics. The audience listens keenly to every word he speaks, and Mai sees out of the corner of her eye, the Avatar is nearly burst with joy. Flustered, those who deemed the wedding appropriate instantly retaliate about how this would help both nations, and arranged marriages are common. But not right, Iroh replies, silencing those few protesters. Everyone blinks cautiously now, all wondering, what now?

What now, Mai cannot help but wonder, and a giddy feeling of hope blooms in the place of her once swirling emotions

AUTHOR'SNOTE:

I finished my first multichap. story!-throws confetti- WHOO! Thank you RadiantBeam who helped me with the ending, and thank you to all my loyal reviewers. Without you, I'd probably stop writing. Thanks for being so patient too, I forgot about finishing this story until Radiant reminded me. Hehe. I might do an extra chapter with Iroh, I dunno.


End file.
